


真实情节

by WeStillSurvive



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-26 08:39:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19002259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeStillSurvive/pseuds/WeStillSurvive
Summary: 一段冗长且无目的的对话，通往万分之一的起点。





	真实情节

人生中的第一次，利威尔开着他的MINI Cooper，停下来载了一个陌生人。  
“嘿。”陌生人并不客气，低头坐进了副驾驶，靠住椅背摆了个舒服的姿势。  
“你也嘿。”既然同意让他上来了，利威尔也并不挑，重新将车开起来。他正在盘山公路上，刚刚下过小雨，天有点阴，弥漫着浅浅的雾气。总之，为了安全，他开不了太快。  
也许就是因为开得不快，他才能注意到路边的人。只一眼，利威尔就决定为他停车，只一眼，利威尔就觉得这会是个奇妙的人。这个人站得很随意，一只手插着口袋，腿型好看地微曲着；而这个人又站得很定，另一条手臂平举着，比了一个拇指。他维持一个邋邋遢遢的姿势，却又一动不动，仿佛他早就知道会有人开车从这里路过一样。这个人的剪影从薄雾中切出，像是一张杂志上的摄影作品。  
自然而然地，利威尔为这位艺术品停了车。  
这是个挺干净的年轻人，利威尔发现。T恤牛仔裤帆布鞋，绿眼睛，鼻梁直挺。除了发梢有点长，实在是个很利落的男孩。男孩身上什么也没带，两手空空，没有昭示着他身份与经历的任何痕迹。他就像个光杆司令，凭空地就出现在了某片神秘的领土上。  
而且，至此为止，除了打了声招呼，这个男孩还没说过一句话。我叫什么你是谁，从哪来又到哪去，麻烦你了很感谢，这些全都没有。男孩的表情非常的放松，仍旧像是一个松松垮垮的静物摆设，似乎还带着点笑意。这样一种温和的态度配上寡言的性格，让利威尔觉得神奇。他动了动舌头，后牙咬了咬脸颊内壁的肉。  
“没想到会在这里碰见搭车的人。”也没想到先挑起话头的人会是我，利威尔吞掉后半句。  
“我也没想到会在这里需要搭别人的车。”男孩回答得很快，看了眼利威尔，这次是真的笑了。  
也确实如此，利威尔掂量着他的话。这里并不是什么郊野或者荒漠中的公路，这个男孩也不像是什么遇难者。这里是山上，一个临海国家公园里的山上，有着修好的马路和停靠点。利威尔自己本来也就是开车到山上散散心，谁也没想过会在这遇到任何事。  
“我迷路了。”停顿了一下，见利威尔没有搭话，男孩笑笑，“是班级组织的观光旅行，我和他们走散了。”  
接着，利威尔听说了一群荒诞又好笑的年轻人。  
这队人马是从山下的沙滩上来的，去往山顶的展望台。这是一个挺有名的景点，从山上俯瞰，可以看到连绵曲折的好几片沙滩，一直延伸到视野的尽头，从可观的高度上望下去，还是颇为壮观的。  
——前提是，好天气的时候。  
显然，男孩和他的伙伴们运气不佳。越往山顶雾气越浓，他们从展望台上看下去，只有白茫茫的一片。偶尔有一两只燕子从雾中飞起，几乎是从他们脸前掠过，也只是证明了浓重的空气湿度。没成型的观光郁郁终了，大家互相嘲笑着走下展望台。而就在垂头丧气的时候，他们看到了一条标着“前方施工，请勿通行”的崭新公路。  
“先是有人喊了声‘寂静岭！’，接着很多人都反应过来了。的确很像，你知道，那种在山谷之上悬空的泊油路？因为是新建的，好像根本没人走过一样，一直通到雾气里。哦，你知道寂静岭的吧？”利威尔点头，男孩继续说了下去，“再后来，不知道是谁起的头，他们越过禁止通行的那条线，直接跑进了浓雾里，然后再慢慢地走回来，装成僵尸的样子。”  
利威尔眼里一闪：“好创意。”  
“是吧？我也觉得。”听见利威尔认可，男孩声音里透着点高兴，“他们装得太像了——拖着脚步，把衣服弄乱，颤颤巍巍的。我当时还站在台阶上没下来，有人录了像，绝对能以假乱真。哎，听我说的没意思，你应该亲眼看看。”男孩说着低了头，有点遗憾的样子。“语言的能力也只有这样了。”  
利威尔微微点了点头：“没关系，我能想像。”不知道算不算是在安慰他。紧接着利威尔又想到了一点。  
“你这不是挺能说的？”他问。怎么一开始一言不发？他再一次吞掉后半句，他想对方应该能理解他的意思，那就没必要再说。  
“嘿嘿……”男孩有点不好意思地笑笑，和一开始神秘莫测的样子大相径庭，“我看你不像是喜欢聊天的人，觉得还是不烦你了。”  
就因为这个？利威尔无奈。他的确看起来不是个攀谈的好对象，但必要的话还是必须说的。“那你怎么知道我要去的地方和你顺路？”  
“没关系。”男孩回道，“反正都是要下山的。我只要到了沙滩边告诉你‘感谢搭救请停这里’就好了。”  
利威尔忍不住看了他一眼。男孩的表情非常的坦然，似乎这就是正常人的做法。利威尔想了想，没有找到用来反驳的话。仔细推敲起来，男孩的想法确实是有道理的，而且和他的理念百分百地重合——没必要的话，不必多说，只要能达到目的，多余的动作不做。  
一般的情况下，利威尔应该点点头，继续这场沉默的旅途直到终点。但这次有点不一样。他从路边捡来的这个男孩，给人以仿佛与生俱来的神秘感，却又无比的平凡；他是个常人，却又理所当然地做了点常人不会做的事。从来都是别人对他产生好奇心，还不曾有人吸引他去探索。他反而成了想要持续这场对话的人。  
“那么，”利威尔开口道，“不给你的朋友们打个电话？”  
“没带手机。”男孩耸耸肩，“无所谓，反正是自由活动时间，到时候海边集合。”  
利威尔又扫了他一眼。“我看你什么都没带。这么放心？”  
“嗯。等下要去海边嘛，不想手机和钱包什么的泡了水。”  
这是个细心的人，利威尔想。“就这一身衣服？牛仔裤？湿了怎么办？”  
“反正都是要湿的。”男孩朝他笑了笑，“玩起来谁顾得上？”  
这又是个相当随性的人，利威尔想。他忽然想逗逗他。  
“没钱没手机。”利威尔眯起眼睛，故意挑了挑嘴角，“你就不怕我到时候不放你走？”  
“你也不怕我是个坏人啊。”出乎意料地，男孩依旧笑意满满，信心十足地看着利威尔。“没准我是个通缉犯，已经杀了7个人，刚才都是骗你的。”  
“甜心，”利威尔顿了一下，慢慢地回答他，“我既然什么都不问就让你上车，肯定是因为我有能够让任何人上我车的实力。”  
男孩睁大了双眼：“你这是在和我调情吗？”  
“不。”利威尔又回到了面无表情的状态，显然忽略了关于‘上我车’的问题。“‘甜心’在我的字典里，意思是‘傻蛋’。”  
男孩一点也不恼怒，反而哑然失笑。他说：“当你叫你女朋友‘甜心’的时候，她知道吗？”他现在已不再懒散地靠在座位里，而是直起上身盯着利威尔，眼睛闪闪发光。  
“我不叫我女朋友‘甜心’。”利威尔打着方向盘，车子稳稳地拐了个弯。“我会叫她‘债主’。”  
“哈哈。”男孩轻笑起来。他还是那样，眼睛闪闪发光地看着利威尔，像是雾霾中的小光源。“你比你看起来的有趣多了。”  
利威尔不置可否，男孩停了停，问他：“所以……你有女朋友？”他犹豫着，别开了视线，似乎完全拿不准。但他终于还是问出了口。  
“现在没。”利威尔摇了摇头答道。他并不觉得冒犯。为什么会有人因为这种事情而觉得被冒犯？有就是有，没有就是没有，如果少了这些复杂的心思，人和人的配对没准会来得更高效一些。“男朋友也没。”他想了想，又加了一句。  
“哦。”男孩又抬起了眼，“真遗憾。”他的表情倒是看不出一丝的遗憾。利威尔忍不住瞟了他一眼。这个男孩有张挺好看的脸，但从一开始利威尔就觉得他脸上有个地方不对劲。现在他看出来了。  
“你是异色瞳。”他陈述道。  
“你注意到了？”男孩扭过脸，将自己的两只眼睛都眨给他看。靠近利威尔的一侧是绿色，另一只却是极浅的褐色，像是金箔。“确切地说，是异色虹膜。”他接着说，抬手指了指金色的那边。“自从X战警前传上映之后，来搭讪我的人呈指数增长。”  
“你可以给剧组写感谢信。”  
“你也看过第一战？”  
“你听起来这么惊讶，我看起来不像是会看电影的人？”  
“如果不是陪女朋友，呃，或者男朋友去，的确不像。”  
“你倒是很诚实。”利威尔点点头。他知道自己在别人眼里是什么样的，简而言之，不像是一个乐忠于生活娱乐的人。“我看电影，也看书，也听音乐。也喝茶，也养花。和普通人没区别。”他说。面对一个直言不讳的人，他也喜欢直白的会话。  
“普通人也不全会这样。”男孩摇摇头，似乎有点不以为然。“嗯，我不是说这不好，我是说，这样其实很好，能知道自己喜欢做什么，并付诸行动。”他手上比划着，看起来像是在组织语言，“我喜欢看电影，科幻的，叙事的，悬疑，或者爱情，几乎什么都看。还有书。我喜欢听故事，各种各样的故事，经常希望那些有趣的事情也能发生在自己身上，希望自己也能遇上与众不同的人。”他在椅子上坐稳，直视着前方弥漫的山雾，“有时候我会幻想着电影中的情节变成现实。像这样的雾天，也许真的会发生像《高空海拔》里一样的情节？一会儿会从雾里迎面开来另一辆车，里面坐着更年轻或者更苍老的你和我。”  
“对不起，”男孩顿了一下，突然低声笑了，“和一个陌生人说这种奇怪的话，实在是不太对劲……我只是想说，我喜欢新奇古怪的事物，有时会希望自己也能参与其中。”他犹豫了一下，“更希望自己有一天也能写出这样独特的故事来。”  
利威尔不出声地听着，直到车内再次安静下来。《高空海拔》他看过，是个说不上很好但是结尾惊人的片子。他像男孩一样，也看着前方的雾气，看着公路中央的白色标带从雾气中显出，再一点点被吞噬进车底。没准真的会有一辆来自过去或者未来的车从前方驶来，里面也坐着一个异色虹膜的幻想者？  
利威尔惊讶于自己对这个男孩的理解。  
又也许不仅是理解，他其实也很期盼这样超现实的发展？  
最终，他问他：“你想当编剧吗？”  
“编剧很棒。”男孩抿了抿嘴唇，接下来的话中，语气更加坚定了些。“但我更想当作家。我现在在大学里读文学，快要毕业了。我写过几篇小说，但我更想当真正的作家，去编没人编过的故事，去写还没有人写过的情节。”  
利威尔微微点了点头。男孩不知道有没有看到，接着说了下去：“可是我的见闻还是太少了。安静平常的生活很美好，但是不够。我想去看世界，去看那些奇景，巨人之路，或者三色湖。然而光看别人的生活也是不行的。有时候，我会盼望自己生活起一些波澜，这样才能让我理解一些原本从未理解过的想法。Ginsberg也是因为遇见了Lucien才写出了The Night In Question，不是吗？”  
“那是电影里的情节。”利威尔无奈地说道，“真正的Lucien已经去世，谁也不知道真相究竟如何。不过……”他想了想，“若不是Lucien，他大概也成不了这样的诗人。”  
“性格决定命运，而经历却能决定性格。”男孩点了点头。“非常感谢你能和我交流到现在还没把我当成神经病踹出车去。”他朝利威尔笑了，“你算是个与众不同的人。”  
如果能心平气和地和初次见面的人聊《杀死汝爱》算是与众不同的话，那么利威尔可以勉强承认。“那你会把我写进你的小说里吗？”他问。  
男孩沉默了一下。“也许。如果有朝一日，我有能力把它写好的话。”  
你会的。利威尔默默地想。“你有没有想过，”利威尔突然说道，“你觉得现实太平凡，可能是因为你已经是个很有想法的人了？”  
男孩歪过头，像是认真地思考了他的话。“我能把这当作是夸奖吗？”他看起来有点开心，睫毛忽闪着。“不过，我不觉得自己是个不平凡的人。人和人的差异真的很大，在你见到不同的人之前，你是不会想像会有这样的人存在的。你有没有读过《呼啸山庄》？”他突然问。  
“如果是想要探讨爱情，”利威尔回答他，“那你可真是选了一个神经兮兮的例子。”  
男孩笑了：“我也这么认为。但不同的是，我会去读《呼啸山庄》，是因为我先读了《勃朗特一家的故事》。我并不常读名著，但艾米利·勃朗特是个很不寻常的人。她爱自己的狗，却因为一点小事将它打个半死，再回去抚摸它的皮毛哭泣。果然，她笔下的爱情也是如此。”  
这倒是利威尔所不知道的事情了。他一直觉得凯瑟琳和希斯克利夫都过于歇斯底里，也有人说这是作者脱离现实的天真幻想。但现在有个男孩告诉他，这书的作者就是这样的一个人，一种突如其来的真实感反而侵袭了他。  
真想知道你会写出什么样的故事来。利威尔手指轻轻敲打着方向盘。会是一本交杂着绿色和金色光芒的奇异之书吗？  
不知不觉间，雾气已经慢慢消散。山林植被的深绿色十分地纯粹，深灰色的公路仍旧湿漉漉的，坡度渐缓。大海的浪涛声已经清晰入耳，浅黄色的沙滩近在眼前。他们到了山底。  
利威尔将车停下。天上似乎又飘起毛毛细雨，在挡风玻璃上划出一条条细细的水痕。  
“如果没有我，你这一路会不会很无聊？”男孩突然问他。  
也许不会很无聊，利威尔想，但一定没有现在这样有意思。“嗯。”他哼了一声，没多加解释，算是承认。  
“那我就不道歉了。”男孩爽朗地笑了。利威尔也笑，想撸这小混蛋的头发一把，抬起手来才觉得不合适，赶紧收回来，只是摸了摸自己的鼻梁。也不知道动作究竟连不连贯，有没有被这细心的孩子看出来。  
“真遗憾。”无论有没有发现，男孩显然都没有表现出来，“你既不是心血来潮的绑架犯，我也不是已经杀了7个人的连环杀手。”  
“这不是洲际公路。”利威尔还记得他们的玩笑，“不要以希区柯克的标准来定义自己的生活，你不需要真的被打劫一次才能写出真实的情节来。”  
“我也不需要遇见真的僵尸才算经历过活死人黎明。”男孩微笑着看着他。这是一种奇妙的感觉，无需过多的解释，他们就能明白对方在说些什么。利威尔不需要祝他旅途顺利，也不需要为他的作家理想加油鼓劲，无论他想说什么，他觉得这男孩一定早就知道了。  
男孩下了车。他突然直起腰，手扶在还未关闭的车门框上，身体朝一边侧过去。利威尔知道他在看什么。  
他在看山顶的云雾。利威尔来过这里无数次，天晴时，天阴时，艳阳高照时，风雨肆起时。而像这样的天气中，青山从半山腰起便会团绕进浓重的云雾，好像整个上半座山都被罩进了一团灰色的棉花。很难想像他们刚刚就是从那里面开车出来，仿佛是从怪物口中逃难而出。谁说他们一定是运气不好？看不到连环的沙滩，他们却可以看到末日的山顶。  
突然地，男孩将半阖的车门重新拉开。他俯下身，看进利威尔的眼睛。“我叫艾伦。”他神情严肃，仿佛在做着什么决定。  
利威尔也看着他的眼睛，那颜色不一的一对眼睛。“利威尔。”  
Ginsberg也叫Allen。他想。也许名字也能意味着什么。初识的人互通姓名是为了礼貌，而显然他们已经莫名地错过了这一步。而道别时呢？道别时留下名字，是为了便于怀念吗？  
“利威尔。”男孩点着头，重复着他的名字。“你还没有告诉我你是做什么的？你已经知道我的情况了，这可不公平。”  
利威尔摊开手，对他比划了一下：“我是个司机。”他还不确定。  
“我不是说你现在。”  
“那不重要，”不确定的时候就需要试探，“现在我就是你的司机。”  
“哦……”男孩微微低头，咬了咬嘴唇。等他再次抬眼，脸上的表情有点不一样了，像是变回了那个相信只要竖起拇指，就一定会有人为他停车的神秘少年。  
神秘兮兮的艾伦冲利威尔狡黠地笑着，说：“那……你有没有把这变成终身职业的意向？”  
利威尔抬起手。这次他不再掩饰，直接把艾伦拉回了车里。门砰地一声再次关闭，他们两个都笑得莫名其妙，有点兴奋，有点目的达成后的沾沾自喜，又有点不知所措。  
“我决定了。”艾伦说，“比起把你写进我的小说里，我更想把你写进我的人生中。”  
他转向利威尔：“现在我需要给我的朋友们打个电话了。”


End file.
